Chocolate Cake
by ohcurliehair
Summary: He realised that chocolate cake was, without a doubt, his favourite dessert. Some Cal/Gillian fluff


This is a little Callian fanfic I wrote, a birthday present to myself of sorts :) Now if only it would actually happen in the TV show. That would be an awesome birthday present :) Don't own Lie to Me (otherwise we all know this would actually happen)

***

So there he was. In a floral apron (the only one she could find, she assured him), baking a cake for Emily's birthday. The last thing he expected to be doing on a Saturday. But when Gillian had called him and asked for his help on Emily's birthday present it's not like he could say no. He figured she wanted to check Emily's clothing size, or show him what she had already bought. But when he had arrived on her doorstep she had opened the door with much gusto, announcing that it was about time he arrived and that there was much work to be done.

She set him to work on the measuring of ingredients. Apparently he couldn't possibly stuff that up.

'Are you sure this recipe is right Gill?'

She turned to face him, suppressing a giggle. Naturally she had about four other aprons he could wear but floral suited him so well. And she rarely got the chance to see him outside his comfort zone so when she got the opportunity she knew she had to jump on it.

'Yeah of course. What part are you up to?'

She walked over and peered over his shoulder. He felt her breath on his neck and the slight touch of her body against his. He fought to stay calm and remember how to breathe.

'It's just that it says add three cups of chocolate chips. Three cups? Is that really necessary?'

She giggled again, a large grin spreading over her face.

'Of course it's necessary. Don't even bother arguing with me. We all know who has the greatest knowledge of chocolate cake here.'

She set him back to work, measuring the flour and butter. The conversion was minimal but the silence was not awkward, was never awkward, between them. Just as they had a routine going, the phone rang. Gillian hurried off into the living room to answer it.

It was in that split second that he got the idea. He knew that it was bad and it was going to end up very, very messy but once it had formed in his head he couldn't stop it. He imagined her expression. And knew at once that he had to do it. He grabbed a large serving spoon from her drawer and waited.

***

She walked back towards the kitchen, curious as to why she couldn't hear the beater going. He definitely should be up to that part now. She sighed. He probably didn't even know how to use a beater. She took one step more, entering into the kitchen, and before she could even register what was happening she saw a giant spoonful of cake mix flying towards her and felt it hit her square in the face.

'What a shot', came the call from Cal before he saw the serious look on her face.

'Ooopsss, now I'm in trouble,' he thought, doing his best to suppress a grin but failing miserably.

She stalked over to him, grabbing the bowl from his hands. He knew she was probably pissed and had the right to be so. But before he could even formulate the words to apologise, a hand shot out of nowhere and smeared chocolate cake batter all over his face. A giggle escaped her lips. It was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. And before he knew it, it was an all out food fight.

'You're in for it now Gillian Foster,' Cal called out, lobbing a handful of batter at her but missing to the left.

'Oh yeah? You should be afraid Cal Lightman, be very afraid.'

Another handful was tossed at him, hitting him in the chest. He ran over to her, his hands covered in the cake mix.

'Come here, you.'

He trapped her in a hug, smearing the batter all over her clothing. Before he knew it they had both lost their balance, ending up on the floor, which was also covered in chocolate cake mix. He had fallen on top of her as they both stopped, breathing heavily. He looked into her eyes and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

***

She could feel his weight on top of her but it was comforting. She didn't dare move, the contact of both their bodies was something so rare that she was scared to even breathe, just in case it was a dream. And then, as if in one of her romance novels, he leant down and placed a chocolatey kiss on her lips.

'And what was that for?' she asked breathlessly.

'Well you had a bit of chocolate in the corner of your mouth. Couldn't possibly let the normally organised and immaculate looking Gillian Foster appear to be a two year old with chocolate smeared all around her mouth, could I?'

Something unrecognisable passed over her face, but he noticed the glint that appeared in her eye. Moving just a fraction she passed her finger through a puddle of chocolate mix and smeared a little more around her mouth.

"You're exactly right Dr Lightman. Appears I have a little more here. Think you could help me clean that up also?'

She smiled a sweet, innocent smile, waiting for him to make the next move.

'Hmmm, I think that can be arranged Dr Foster.'

As he leant down, his lips brushing against hers, he realised that chocolate cake was, without a doubt, his favourite dessert.


End file.
